Pretending
by LadyRasafras
Summary: The painful beating of his heart, was constantly reminding him that he was alive, human? Maybe, he could pretend that he was human, that human was all he ever was and all he would ever be. That he wasn’t the cold, calculating con-man he had come to be.


**Summary:** Akiyama muses over the situation he's in and what he'll do. While in Nao's bedroom.

**Disclaimer:** If I did own Liar's Game, I would turn it into a giant orgy. (Just kidding..... Or am I?....)

**LadyR:** This is what I call being very, very bored during Chemistry. During this I verbally throw-up -- Soon you'll realize that I just quoted my own one-shot. Haha! Reviews, comments, and criticisms are totally welcome. Unless the criticisms are unfounded, flaming, and don't help me at all. Akiyama's a little out of character, but hopefully not too much out of character.

* * *

Sometimes Akiyama couldn't hear his own breath. It made him wonder if he was even alive

But the painful beating of his heart, was _constantly_ reminding him that he was alive, human? Maybe, he could pretend that he was human, that human was all he ever was and all he would ever be. That he wasn't the cold, calculating conman he had come to embrace.

Right now…. Akiyama felt like a stalker. The thought annoyed him. Why was _he_ feeling bad? It's not like it was his fault. In fact, he had been doing a favor for her.

Now he was sitting by her bed….

The aforementioned female was none other than Nao. His partner in The Game, his… friend?... His….

Frowning at that particular train-wreck of a thought as he shifted in the odd kneeling position he was in. The favor she had asked him to do was to go to the bar, with her friends and her. In her usual manner, she verbally threw-up her explanation, terrified that he would disapprove of her reasoning and that he would get the wrong idea.

Translating her flustered speech, he understood that her friends had been worried (well, from her tone he figured that they were more suspicious then actually worried) and wanted to know where she had been lately. Being the 'quick-thinker' she blubbered that she had a boyfriend and was spending time with him.

They then (of course)_ demanded_ to meet him.

So, five hours ago Nao came to Akiyama in tears. Sobbing and begging him to help her (again) and that it would only be for a couple hours.

The drinking itself hadn't been that bad. The friends had insisted on paying and only the loud, somewhat irritating blond friend paid much attention to him. And the more Haruka (the blond) drank, the more obnoxious she became.

Soon questions were being directed at him. He had thought of some minor details of their 'relationship' and had told Nao some of them. But it wasn't much more than 'where they met' and 'how long they're been dating'. To be honest, he didn't think to give Nao's friends much intellectual credit. Nevertheless, he was there to make sure they didn't get so curious as to find out about The Game.

Still, he hadn't really been prepared for, "So, why would a cute guy like you date such a boring girl like Nao-chan?"

The question unsettled him somewhat (aside from being rather insulting to Nao), even though it was a simple question, he wasn't sure how to _answer_ it. That and the fact that he had all the girls' attention. Though, he was pleased they had so easily swallowed the dating story.

Catching Nao's eye he realized how closely she was watching him. They kept eye-contact for all of… 2 seconds before her face heated up and she stared down at her drink.

"Because," His mouth began to move before he analyzed what he could answer that would make Haruka SHUT UP. It was easy for his brain to think of saying 'It's personal', and leaving it at that. But his mouth wasn't listening to his mind. "She's honest, caring," _Okay_, he told his mouth, _stop_. "Intelligent, trustworthy and quite attractive." Sipping his drink quickly, looking so at ease you would have thought he had spoken about the weather. On the inside he was mentally berating himself.

Even now Akiyama was berating himself. Right now, sitting by Nao's bed, feeling like a stalker.

Nao had previously grabbed her friend's strong drink instead of her non-alcoholic one. Akiyama discovered that Nao was a light weight. It wasn't something that surprised him; in fact he found that it matched her personality. However, he _was_ surprised when she flat-out passed out.

Then he was somehow put in charge of taking her home, being the boyfriend and all. Luckily he knew where she lived.

Thus he had quite the time carrying/getting her home, finding her keys, the rather awkward moment where he tried to pick her up and he accidentally pulled up her shirt, and bringing her into her apartment then the bedroom.

There lies (literally) his current problem; he knew he should just leave. There was no reason not to. The most that would come of leaving now would be a hysterical phone call in the morning. If he left a note it would be a hysterical apology.

So he just sat on the floor, listening to her breathe. It was oddly relaxing; actually everything about her somehow relaxed him. This was odd considering what an _excitable_ creature she was.

But she was so straightforward, so honest with herself and others. Nao, she didn't hide behind anything. If she was happy she smiled, if she was sad she cried.

On a whim he reached out and touched her. Running his fingers down her cheek. This sort of thing, even made a genius like Akiyama feel stupid. Maybe, just maybe, he had somewhat liked playing her boyfriend.

Liked pretending that they were just a normal guy and a normal girl. That they weren't trapped in a game that could ruin their lives, or worse.

Retracting his hand from her amazingly soft face. If he allowed certain thoughts to come up, if he allowed certain feelings to arise, it could cause problems. For both of them.

Especially in the Game. Akiyama wasn't stupid, he knew whoever ran The Game saw him as the threat he was. If they find out he…. _Cared_ about Nao, more than just friends. They might try to hurt her.

And he wouldn't let that happen. As much as she cried, he _never_ wanted her to cry because of him....

Akiyama wanted to kiss her.

Not for any excuse such as hormones or that he was drunk, or he 'lost control'.

He wanted to because he was suddenly afraid that he would never have the chance to again. Being realistic, a relationship between them would never happen. It was too selfish of him to even hope. Not saying that the feelings weren't there. He was almost certain they were. But if they didn't win the Game, then… Possibly lethal things would happen. And if they did win, did succeed in everything they hoped. Then he would leave. Go far away, get out of her life. Let her be happy.

Getting up he leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to hers, soft enough not to wake her up.

"I'm sorry Nao."

It was easier just to pretend.


End file.
